Forgotten Moments
by webbyshadow
Summary: Because we all need more H/C in our lives – the forgotten Horatio and Calleigh moments during the series so far.
1. 101  Golden Parachute

**Forgotten Moments**

**Summary: **Because we all need more H/C in our lives – the forgotten Horatio and Calleigh moments during the series.

**Author's note: **This is my first story in a while, so bare with me! If you have any suggestions let me know and I shall try and accommodate them =) Happy reading!

**Pairing: **H/C of course

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of CSI: Miami (unfortunately)

**Golden Parachute**

Calleigh slowly lowered herself onto the break room couch. Her head had been pounding all afternoon, but she hadn't had chance to rest until now, thanks to the plane crash.

_Lord what a day_, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and brought her fingers up to her temples, massaging the throbbing area. Her stomach started churning and beads of sweat started to appear on her skin.

_Something is not right, _was the last thing that went through her mind before she fell asleep, hoping that some rest would make everything go away.

She didn't sleep for very long though, as Speed and Eric came charging through the glass door, eagerly talking about something Calleigh really couldn't care about at that particular moment.

'I told you! I knew that girl had a thing for you! Speed, you gotta listen to me more man'

'Yeah, yeah okay Delko…oh Calleigh', Tim said as he noticed the blonde haired CSI giving him and Eric a pathetic attempt at an evil glare. 'Sorry about… are you okay?'

'Yeah you don't look so good' Eric chimed in as he went to fill the coffee pot.

'I'm fine' she said as she gingerly started to rise into a sitting position, but giving up as she felt her poor muscles cry out in pain. 'I'm just shattered.'

'You look more than shattered Cal – you look sick' Tim said as he went over to her and felt her forehead. 'You have a fever.'

'Speed', she wafted his hand away, 'I'm fine. A quick nap and I'll be good as new.' She finally mustered up the strength and walked towards Eric and the coffee, albeit a little unsteadily. She raised herself on her tiptoes to get a mug, but before she could reach it, her head started spinning and she fell into Eric.

'Woah there, I got you' Eric said as he caught her shoulders and let him lean her weight on him. 'Cal, maybe you should sit down.'

'Eric, I told you, I'm fine…'

'I beg to differ' came the smooth voice from the doorway. They all turned to look at Horatio, who as usual, was toying with his sunglasses between his fingers. He had seen everything from outside, and had quietly rushed into the room when he saw his usually composed ballistic expert falter. ' I think Eric is right Calleigh, come sit down.'

He made his way towards her and gently took her elbow, leading her to the couch. He made her sit, and then took the seat next to her, feeling her forehead in the same way Speed did moments earlier. This time though, she didn't protest.

'You have a fever Cal' he hummed quietly, looking into her glassy eyes.

'I told her that but she didn't listen to me' Tim huffed, rolling his eyes at the pair. Only Horatio would Calleigh listen to.

'Lets get Alexx to check up on you okay?'

'I'm fine Horatio' she said still staring into his eyes 'I just need a bit of coffee, that's all.'

'I don't think so sweetheart ' his soft voice told her 'We've been out in the Everglades all day, and I'm sure I don't need to remind you how many bugs you could have caught.' A look of worry came across his face at just the thought of her catching some deadly disease. 'Please, just go see Alexx.'

She could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice – the man truly did care about her. _He cares about everyone Calleigh, you're not special_ she mentally berated herself. _But if it means that much to him…_

'I'll even go down with you' he said with a smile tugging at his lips.

_Okay, definitely going…_

She rolled her eyes and pretended to sigh 'Fineee, if it will make you feel better.'

He smiled and rose, tugged at her arm and pulled her to her feet. She smiled back and started walking out of the break room, his hand on her lower back guiding her through the door.

The two boys watched in silence as the pair left their company. They both knew something was up, but couldn't put their fingers on it.

'I bet Horatio wouldn't go with me to see Alexx' Eric said huffily.

Speed just looked at him.

'Shut up.'

**Please review! It'll let me know whether or not to continue!**


	2. 102 Wet Foot, Dry Foot

**Forgotten Moments**

**Summary: **Because we all need more H/C in our lives – the forgotten Horatio and Calleigh moments during the series.

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the reviews! I didn't really like the first chapter, but I think from now on the ideas will get better! (I hope…)

**Pairing: **H/C of course

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of CSI: Miami (unfortunately)

**Wet Foot, Dry Foot**

'Make yourself at home' Calleigh said to Eric as she unlocked the door and toed off her shoes. She unclipped her badge and holster, and put them on the side table next to the door.

'Thanks Calleigh' Eric replied, copying her movements 'I really do appreciate this.'

She turned to look at him and smiled warmly. 'You'd do the same for me. Now, what would you like to drink? I've got beer, coke, water, ice tea….'

An hour later they were sat in front of the T.V., eating pizza and laughing.

'You didn't!'

'I did! And I thought Speedle was going to kill me. Seriously, you should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless' reminisced Eric, breaking into one of his big, toothy grins.

'I would want to kill you too if you had set me up on a date like that!' Calleigh laughed as she finished her last bit of pizza and put the plate on the coffee table in front of them. 'Oh you boys…'

Eric drank the last of his beer, before smiling 'So, when was the last time you went on a date?'

'Now Eric, lets not go there'

'Aw come on Cal, I thought we were friends?' his smile turned into an almost puppy pout, which Calleigh couldn't resist laughing at.

She threw a pillow at him, 'We are friends, you idiot.'

'Then tell me'

'Eric'

'Calleigh'

'Delko'

'Duquesne'

'Eric!' she giggled, before sighing 'It was a long time ago okay? Lets just leave it at that.'

He noticed the shift in mood, and sat up straighter, 'But why? You're a beautiful woman Cal. I cant see you having trouble finding someone that would want to go out with you.'

A slight blush crept upon her cheeks as she grabbed the cushion she had just thrown at him, and started picking the stray threads off. 'I don't know, I guess I've just been busy with work.'

'Nuhuh, I'm not buying that excuse. Even Horatio has time to date' Eric said as he walked towards the kitchen, 'Can I have another beer?'

'Horatio's been on dates?' Calleigh said looking up, forgetting all about the cushion.

'Oh yeah' came his muffled voice from the fridge. Her heart sank.

He uncapped the bottle and started walking back to her. 'He's quiet the ladies man, you know', his eyebrows rising up and down and grin on his face.

_Oh I know…_

'So is he seeing anyone?' Calleigh pried, holding her breath, hoping to hear the reply she wanted. _Why do I care? I don't like Horatio…_

'Nah' taking a long sip 'he never seems to be with them for more than a couple of dates.'

She was jumping for joy inside, before realising how she was reacting. _Fine, maybe I do feel something…_

'Did he say why?' she asked trying to seem casual.

'Its usually a variation of 'she just wasn't the right one '' Eric imitated his boss.

A frown came across his face. 'I though you guys were close? Shouldn't you know this?'

'We are close' she said defensively, 'We just don't talk about…that. Maybe it's a guy thing'

Eric grinned to himself, 'Uhuh…'

'What's that smile for?'

'Nothing'

'Eric'

'Calleigh'

'Eric! I told you before' she half whined, a small pout forming on her face this time.

Eric laughed out loud 'It's nothing Cal. Just, maybe he doesn't tell you because, well, because the right girl for him, is you. '

'Me and Horatio?' she scoffed 'Yeah right. I don't think so.'

'Why not? You guys are perfect for each other! Look at the way you work at scenes. You're like the lean mean crime fighting machine! Or like Batman and Robin, or Sampson and Delilah, or…'

'Okay you can stop with the pairing' she smiled, before sobering 'But seriously Eric, we're colleagues, friends at most. Nothing more, nothing less. And anyway, even if we were to be together IAB would have a field day.'

'Screw IAB. They're stupid anyway' Eric said while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

'Eric, we can't 'screw' IAB. It doesn't work like that. Now can we please just drop it.'

'Fine Cal, I'll stop, I'll stop. For now.'

She rolled her eyes at his last comment while he stood up and stretched.

_Could Horatio and I work? It seems like other people think so… No Calleigh, ONE person seems to think so, and that one person is Eric, who still believes in fairytales and happy-ever-afters and it..._

'Calleigh', breaking her mental argument, 'if it's any consolation, I think you two would make a great couple', Eric said before kissing her on the cheek and heading off to get ready for bed.

She sat there in silence. After a moment, a wistful smile slowly spread across her face.

_I think so too…_

**What do you think? Any better than last time? Please review! **


	3. 103 Just One Kiss

**Forgotten Moments**

**Summary: **Because we all need more H/C in our lives – the forgotten Horatio and Calleigh moments during the series.

**Author's note: **Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are making me want to complete this! I didn't really know how to approach this episode but I hope its okay. And lets say that the conversation between Megan and Horatio at the end never happened =) Happy reading.

**Pairing: **H/C of course

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of CSI: Miami (unfortunately)

**Just One Kiss**

'Horatio, you got a sec?' called a soft voice.

He looked up to see Calleigh standing at the door of his office, debating whether or not to intrude his solitude. She looked nervous.

'Of course Calleigh.' He closed the file he was previously reading over and gave his full attention to her. 'Something I can do for you?'

'Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee?' she asked timidly.

He raised his eyebrows at her request, but said nothing as he stood up, turned off the desk light, and walked towards her. When she realised he was agreeing, a smile appeared that didn't leave her face even after he had escorted her out of the building.

'Not that I don't like spending time with you Cal, but was there a reason for our coffee break?' Horatio asked after a small bout of chitchat.

She looked down at the coffee in her hands before taking a sip and setting it down on the table. Horatio grew concerned at her actions – it wasn't like Calleigh to avoid his questions. 'Calleigh?'

She breathed a sigh and looked straight into his eyes, a sad smile playing on her face. 'I wanted to apologise for today. I was acting completely out of character, not to mention out of line, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that it would never happen again.'

'But you already said sorry', Horatio pointed out, 'and I seem to recall I accepted the apology.'

'Yes, but…I don't know. I just felt like I hadn't fully gotten everything off my chest. That I hadn't properly said sorry. Or that I hadn't fully explained myself. And, I just…'

'Then explain it to me,' he commanded gently, stopping her rambling. He looked deep into her eyes, the softness of them making her relax, and she leaned back into the couch, feeling more at ease. She stared at her coffee again.

'When I was growing up, there was one family that the whole of Darnell looked up to. They had the most money, had the perfect children, had the perfect marriage, and had everything I ever wanted. Well, that I thought I wanted when I was a little girl. I didn't have anyone to look up to in my family. Alcoholics aren't exactly the best role models.'

She glanced briefly at him, and was surprised when she didn't find pity at his last comment, but instead, understanding. She continued.

'So they were the next best thing. I was in the same class as they're youngest daughter and one day she invited me around after school. I was so excited. I felt like they had practically accepted me into their family, just by a silly invitation,' she chuckled softly at her former self.

However, she quickly grew sombre. 'When I got there though, I realised that not everything was perfect. That they didn't have the wonderful life that the rest of us saw from the outside. Her parents were just like everyone else in that town – alcoholics, abusers, unhappy. The only thing different was that they were better at pretending.'

She took a deep breath and looked to her friend, this time her eyes not leaving his. ' It crushed me, Horatio. It ruined all my dreams of actually being able to find a loving husband, of having a happy relationship. But even though it had been clearly shown to me that it was impossible, I still clung onto a shred of hope that one day I would find a family that would prove me wrong. That would be happily in love, and not just faking it. That would show to me that happy-ever-afters do exist.'

She drained the remaining coffee from her cup.

'Wherever I moved, I've always found a family like that to admire. A family that seems so happily in love that nothing can destroy it. But every single time, that family turns out to be exactly like the others, and my hopes get shattered all over again.'

'So I guess that's what happened with the Hamilton's. They were just another failed attempt at trying to prove to me that my stupid fantasy could actually exist.'

Horatio continued to stare at her, his expression had softened even further at the hint of pain in her voice. He couldn't stand her being upset.

'There are families out there like that.'

'Horatio…'

'No Calleigh, there are.' He leaned forward and took hold of her hands. 'And one day, you'll find a man that will make you happy beyond belief. It may not be in the way you had imagined, and it may not even seem to others that you guys are the perfect couple. But I have no doubt that when you do find the right man, he will stop at nothing to make you happy. You're an incredible woman Calleigh. A man would have to be stupid to not want to please you. You just have to wait sweetheart, but I promise you, it'll be worth it.'

He said it with such sincerity that she couldn't help but believe him. She smiled, and squeezed his hands gently in gratitude. He smiled and squeezed back, before slowly breaking contact and looking at his watch.

'What do you say to some dinner? I don't know about you, but I'm starved', he asked trying to lighten the mood.

'I would love to', she said as she grabbed her purse from the couch and took his offered arm. 'And maybe since I've done all the sharing today, you can tell me about your history with the Hamilton's.'

'I would love to…'

**A tad bit weird but I quite like it in the end! Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. 104 Loosing Face

**Forgotten Moments**

**Summary: **Because we all need more H/C in our lives – the forgotten Horatio and Calleigh moments during the series.

**Author's note: **Again thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy =) Just a random comment – don't you guys find it weird how this episode is on the first disc, when it should be on the one after …Or maybe I've just got a dodgy version? Happy reading.

**Author Request:** I seem to either be really stupid, or things have changed since I last wrote a story, but I can't seem to find where to edit things once I've uploaded a chapter. Can anyone help me?

**Pairing: **H/C of course

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of CSI: Miami (unfortunately)

**Warning**: Some swearing occurring in this chapter

**Loosing Face**

'Calleigh have you finished with those bullets yet?' Horatio asked sharply as he stormed into firearms. No hello. No how are you. Just business.

It had been like that for the past week.

Calleigh turned to face her boss with gentle eyes, trying to placate the anger Horatio had continued to show ever since Al had died.

'No Horatio, I've…'

'Why not?'

'Well Horatio, there are over 300 of them, what do you expect?'

'I expect you to do better Calleigh. This guy could go free any minute now because you haven't gotten your work done.'

That did not go down well. Her kind expression turned into one of astonishment and then fury at his statement.

'Horatio, do you realise how long it takes to process 300 bullets? And that's forgetting that they've been so mangled up, you wouldn't believe they were bullets in the first place'

'Its not good enough Calleigh. I expect the full report on my desk by the end of the day.'

'Horatio, I can't just…'

But her words fell on deaf ears as he left her domain just as quickly as he had entered it.

'Horatio!'

It was three in the morning and Calleigh had finally finished her work. She was exhausted, antsy and still miffed off at the way Horatio had treated her previously that day.

_Well, I guess its yesterday now _she thought a tad bitterly to herself.

She reluctantly climbed the stairs to Horatio's office, and wasn't at all surprised to find his light still on. She took a deep breath to face the wrath of the storm that was bound to come and knocked on his door.

'Here's the report Horatio' she said as she walked in, offering the file out to him when she reached his desk.

'I thought I asked for it by the end of the day.' Horatio said without looking up from the letter he was writing.

Her anger immediately came back. 'Horatio, I just slaved over this for the past 15 hours! I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, and I barely even went to the bathroom! It was the best I could do with the time I had.'

'Well, it wasn't good enough.' He continued to write while Calleigh stood with her mouth agape at his behaviour. A few moments of silence past before he looked up at her for the first time. 'Is there something else I can do for you?'

'Are you at least going to read the damn report?'

'I'll read it tomorrow' he said and went back to writing.

That was it. Calleigh's resolve broke, and everything came pouring out like a damn with a crack.

'Horatio Caine I don't know who you think you are, but I will not just stand here and let you talk to me like that. For the past week you have been selfish, distant, rude and down right mean! This 'new' Horatio is an inconsiderate asshole, to be honest, and I don't like it! You've changed Horatio. '

He was still looking down at the letter, but he had stopped writing. She sighed and tried to calm herself down. She knew she was finally having some effect on him. She moved behind his desk, swirled his chair to the side and crouched down. He had no choice but to look at her now.

'Horatio, I know you and Al were close. I know you looked up to him, and I cannot imagine what you must be going through. But you need to stop taking out your anger on other people. It's not fair. You've got everyone around here walking as if they're on eggshells, and scared that if they break one you'll explode.'

She moved her hands from his knees where they were resting, to taking his hands and clasping them.

'Horatio, I didn't know Al, but I'm sure he wouldn't have want you to be mopping around. And he sure as hell wouldn't have wanted you acting like an arrogant prick who thinks he's too good for anyone else.'

A small, sad smile appeared on his face at her last comment.

'Have I really been that bad?' he asked timidly.

She gave him a stern look.

'Horatio you need to talk to someone about this. I don't care who, just talk to someone.'

He sighed and looked down at his hands again.

'I can't…I just…I can't…'

She lifted his chin gently with two fingers to make him look her in the eyes.

'If I could process 300 bullets and write a report all in 15 hours, then I think you can talk to someone.'

The smile reappeared on his face, but he didn't make an attempt to start explaining. This time it was her that sighed, as she got up and walked towards the door.

'You know where I am if you decide to open up Horatio.'

And with that she left his office and him feeling lost.

'Fuck…'

It was five in the morning, pouring down with rain, and Calleigh had finally fallen asleep when she heard her bell ring.

_What the hell…_

She sleepily walked to the living room, grabbed her gun that lay on the coffee table and looked through the peephole. She quickly opened the door.

'Horatio?'

'I never said I was sorry' said the dripping wet, almost pathetic looking red head as he stood outside her apartment.

'I'm sorry Calleigh. So sorry. Not just for the way I acted towards you and everyone else, but for being such a coward. For being too scared to let you in and too arrogant to think that I needed help.'

She continued to stare at him, a blank expression on her face.

'But I do need help. I need to resolve this before I do something that I regret and can't take back. I need to talk to someone.'

He looked her directly in the eye.

'And I was wondering, if you don't still hate me, if you would be that person?' he asked her, almost scared to know what he response would be.

A few moments past in silence.

'Horatio I could never hate you. I came very close to it today, but I could never hate you.'

A bright smile appeared and she grabbed his arm.

'Come on, you're soaking. Lets get you warm and fed and then we'll see about that talking.'

His rare, beautiful smile appeared on his face, and Calleigh noticed it was the first proper smile she had seen in weeks.

**Again, not what I had intentionally thought of when I was trying to figure out what to write, but I think I like it as well. Please review!**


End file.
